Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends: Love Couples
Here is a list of couples. List: *Stephen Squirrelsky (who carries a green baby carrier with Bradley in it) and Sandy Cheeks (married) *Andrew Catsmith (who carries a toy cigarette in his mouth) and Amy Fourpaws *Robert Cheddarcake (with carries a toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth) and Tanya Mousekewitz (married) *The Fluffers Bros. **Tyler Fluffers (who carries a orange-yellowish baby carrier with John in it) and Bunnie Rabbot (married) **Ryan Fluffers (who carries a toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth) and Yin (married) **Ian Fluffers (who carries a toy stick in his mouth) and Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun **Alvin Fluffers and Reba (married) *Griffer Feist (carries a toy pipe in his mouth) and Zoe Trent *Cuties (band) **Danny Whiskers (who carries a brown carrier in his mouth) and Luna (married) **Stanz and Princess Rona **Einstein (who carries a toy pipe in his mouth) and Until he finds one While Continuing To Film Spoof Travel *Wonder Mouse Girl *The Twin Bunnies **Lillian and Elliot Hops-a-lot **Stephenie until she finds one While Continuing To Film Spoof Travel *Natane Whopper (who carries a toy cigar in his mouth) *Gnorm Hill-Billies (who carries a toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth) *Kidney Rich *Delbert Vult-R (who carries a toy stick in his mouth) and Lola Caricola *Peterson Denver Raccoon (who carries a toy pipe in his mouth) and Princess Katrina *Anderson Joey (who carries a toy stogie in his mouth) and Sheila (married) *Emily Storky and Mordecai *Psy C. Snowing (who carries a toy cigar in his mouth) and Brainy Barker (married) *Panda Smoochie (who carries a toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth) and Floral Rugg (married) *Shet Meerkata and Charles De Girl (married) *Comquateater and Julimoda **Comquateater (who carries a toy pipe in his mouth) and Sugar (almost Felina Meow, who is now friends with Comquateater) **Julimoda with Periwinkle *Nature + Imagine (band) **Owen Antler (who carries a toy pipe in his mouth and a blue baby carrier with Kessie in it) and Priscilla Skunk (who has a blue baby carrier with Larry in it) (married) **Aaron Sheepish and Lammy **Pecky Swallow (who carries a toy music pipe in his mouth) **Chris Pepper (who hauls a red wagon with Alan and Zayne and a pink baby carrier with Cecilia) and Angelina Mouseling (married) **Vilburt Oinks (who carries a toy cigarette in his mouth) and Emojie *Tim Seed-son and Bijou *Booker Cooter and Coco Bandicoot *Amanda Opossum and Tails (married) *Derick Quillers and Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle (married) *The Weasels **Waldo Weasel (who carries a toy pipe in his mouth and a purple baby carrier with Roderick in it) and Jingle the Baker (married) **Charles Weasel (who carries a toy straw in his mouth) and Tina Beavy **Julie Weasel **Shy Weasel and Trix the Fox (married) *Danny Danbul and Daizy *The Tabby-Cat Sisters **Tia (who wears a pink baby carrier apron with Billy in it) and Nicky (married) **Kitty and Anime Puss **Hannah *The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) **Melody Mea Prettyful and Rocky J. Squirrel **Emerald Puppy and Dinky Dachshund *Tongueo & Rompo Money **Tongueo Money (who carries a toy pipe in his mouth and a red baby carrier) and Penny Ling (married) **Rompo Money (who carries a toy pipe in his mouth and a black baby carrier with Walter in it) and Winter (married) *Walter Beakers (who carries a toy pipe in his mouth) and Ming-Ming Duckling *Elroy Oakdale (who carries a toy stick in his mouth and a yellow baby carrier with red stripes with Canard in it) and Pipsqueak (married) *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction **Kirk Bunzers (who carries a toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth) **Gregory Stripers and Bruma **Phineas McSkunkey and Princess Smelly (married) **Nia Chip-Chip **Yoses Varky (who carries a toy stick in his mouth) **Gladys Sealing *Tanya Num-Nums and Mr. Squiggles *Tallulah Nakey and Charlie the Chipmunk (married) *Monica Quokka and Russell Ferguson (married) *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil and Heather (married) *Kenai Hidna (who carries a toy straw in his mouth) and Stellaluna (married) *Zack Black (who carries a toy pipe in his mouth) and Amy *The Adorable Family **Fiona and Theodore (married) (ever since Fiona's husband, who carries a toy cigarette holder in his mouth, has left for work to drive trains and ends up going to hospital to get aided since an accident with another train and will hopefully come back) **Jaden (who carries a toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth) and Tally Cat (married) **Alexia and Diaper Dog **Kesha **Elbert *Reindeer Alaska (who carries a toy cigarette in his mouth and a black and white checkers baby carrier) and Raldo (married) *Frankie Winter and Olivia (married) *Dinky Dachshund and Emerald *Leo Hoppy *Elvis Flyly and Bluebell (married) *Gopher White and Prince Chantment (married) *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź and Sandy (Hamtaro) *Rosie Stoatbert (who carries a white baby carrier with Bruce in it) *Jimmy Jeepers (who carries a toy pipe in his mouth) and Sheila Rae (married) *Roddie Sugar and Teresa Brisby *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha (who carries a toy cigarette in his mouth) *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family **Juliet and Isaac (married) (since Isaac carries a toy pipe in his mouth) **Reba and Kibble *The Bluecheese Family **Elizabeth and Fredwin (married) **Christian and Bunny Bunny (married) **Thomas and Souffle *The Rodenteen Family **Jon and Gidgette (married) **Jonny and Blinkie (married) **Huford (who carries a toy straw in his mouth) and The Great Magical *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family **Arista and Roginald (married) (ever since Arista's husband, who carries a toy pipe in his mouth, has left for work and ends up going to hospital to get aided since an accident with crashing a big ship and will hopefully come back) *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family **Gloria and Lawrence (married) (since Lawrence carries a toy cigarette in his mouth) **Britney and Plushy **Douglas and Stacy *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Dennis Chinny and Ariel Sweet *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family **Minnie Cheela-Hartendela (Momma) and Keith Hartendela (Papa) (married) *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella Category:Lists